MP5K
The MP5K is a German Personal Defense Weapon. The MP5K is unlocked at rank 0. History The MP5K (Maschinenpistole 5 kurz, literally: short machine pistol 5) is a shortened variant of the MP5, manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Due to modifications that resulted in the bolt of the MP5K becoming lighter, the MP5K has a higher rate of fire than its long-barreled cousin. The MP5K also has a built-in vertical foregrip which replaced the handguard, but no shoulder stock. The MP5K was released in 1976. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a cheaper and lighter successor, although both weapons are still popular on the market today, due to their price/quality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5#MP5KWikipedia - HK MP5http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/MP5K#MP5KGuns Wikia - HK MP5 In-Game General Information The MP5K is the first PDW unlocked, exclusively to the Scout Class, and is also one of the weapons that are immediately available to new players. This SMG (Sub Machine Gun) ''has a very fast ''Rate Of Fire (RoF) of 900 RPM (Rounds per Minute), tying with the P90 as the 3rd fastest firing PDW (behind the MP7 and Colt SMG). Like the majority of PDWs, the MP5K has high mobility and higher-than-average hip stability. The damage per shot provides decent stopping power for close range, having a similar HTK to assaut rifles at this range, but drops off to a 6HKO at long range. Being a PDW, the MP5K is most effective at CQC (Close Quarters Combat), although it can land a decent amount of damage at a moderate distance with the correct attachments. The MP5K can pick up ammunition from every pistol firing 9mm rounds as well as any PDW. Usage/Tactics The MP5K can be treated like a CQC-oriented M4. New players can use this weapon as an alternative to the aforementioned carbine - some may find it more easy to use thanks to its low, easily managed recoil, fast RoF, and having a full auto mode in place of burst-fire. It is a good choice for short-ranged firefights, being reasonably accurate both when hipfiring as well as aiming down sights. However, the MP5K is very weak at long ranges, due to its statistical range limits and low minimum damage. Even with the low recoil, it is suggested that you fire single shots or short bursts instead of holding down the trigger and trying to compensate for the recoil. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very good starter weapon, being very forgiving on mistakes unlike some other weapons. * High Rate of Fire of 900 RPM and ''Damage Per Second ''at short ranges. * Good mobility and maneuverable. * Easy to keep this weapon topped up on ammo, due to its cartridge being used in a wide variety of Phantom Forces weapons. * Very good in CQC as the high RoF easily counters other weapons. Cons: * Burns ammunition quite fast due to its Rate Of Fire. * Very low minimum damage. At long ranges, this makes the MP5K less effective than other options. * Very short range, comparable to that of a pistol. Gallery MP5K-HIP.png|The old MP5k model in-game MP5K-ADS.png|The old MP5k model while aiming down the sights RobloxPlayerBeta 2016-05-28 00-12-31-69.png|The new and current MP5k model in-game RobloxPlayerBeta 2016-05-28 00-12-34-99.png|The new and current MP5k model while aiming down sights Trivia *This gun was buffed to 800 RPM from 600 RPM in an earlier patch. It was recently increased to its real life RoF of 900 in the February 9th update, which added the MP5 and MP5SD. *The MP5K has the 2nd highest in-game hip ability of the MP5 series, just slightly behind the MP10. *Before, when a underbarrel attachment was added, it would be attached to the side of the gun like the MP7, instead of replacing the default grip. This however was fixed, and now any underbarrel attachment will properly replace it. More interesting is that some attachments would mount to the right side of the MP5K, where in real life it would be impossible to access and use it. *The bullets in-game once shot out of the gas tube. However. In the February 9th update, the model of the MP5k was remade and the bug was fixed. *The MP5K is the smallest PDW, if not the smallest primary gun in the entire game. *The MP5K gained a different stock, a white clip and a longer trigger after the Beta. *The older model for the MP5K somewhat resembles the model in the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Scout Class Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Under Construction articles Category:MP5 Family